twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheMysticBlue/Response to Ask.fm question
The question was about twitterponies and I actually decided I should explain how I work so people can figure me out and I can get accepted into Twitterponies faster. The question is: "On Twitterponies, what guidelines do you follow and what ones do you bend?" I generally do my best to follow ALL guidelines as much as I can while still creating the character I invisioned when I joined, so... Basic Guidelines The ones I follow: 2. Heavy Violence is Restricted. I don't TRY to get involved in situations where Heavy Violence can be a possible outcome, however I do not know the limits between what makes it Light Violence or Heavy, nor do I know if "Light Violence" is existant. 3. Do not make Super-Grimdark Situations. I do my best to avoid these, and I do not create them, I do not like them either, I understand that it is a universe about a kids show, and as a result I do not like when somepony screws around with the characters in a dark way... 4. Keep Romance Romantic. I have no interest of any type of romance, so this shouldn't be a problem for me. Therefore, I guess technically I follow it. 5. Alcohol and Drug Use is Prohibited. I despise drugs and alcohol IRL, so it won't be a problem here. Matter of fact, I am trying to get my father to stop smoking because I know it's bad for him and everyone around him as well. Drinking was never that bad of a problem in my family but I encourage my friends to not drink, this one I follow %100 percent. 6. No Firearms. I'll admit, IRL I love guns, but I know that this is RP, and RP has certain sacrifices that must be made, and it didn't really bother me when I saw that guns weren't allowed. There has been an occasion where a friend of mine took a picture of one of my guns and edited it so you could only kind of tell it was a gun, but I asked him to remove it and he gladly did so. 9. Don't Crowd and 10. Follow and interact with who you like. I simply follow these rules, I just do. Don't know how to explain it but they were never a problem for me. The Ones I Bend: 1. Keep RP at a rating of G. I do this as much as possible, but I have no idea how they rate these TV shows and movies besides... well, the obvious, at worst, the rating my charater provides reaches PG. If it goes higher than that, I am usaully playing along with someone else's RP or it's OOC. 7. Do not swear Occasionally (Actually quite often) I share a video that contains explicit language, generally these are songs, however I also insert this: ((EXPLICIT)) on them so that way ponies will know if they should or shouldn't watch it. 8. Don't teleport around. Due to my disorders, (ADD) sometimes I forget things (especially this) or lack the ability to pay attention (If you read some of the things I say, you'll notice how it may not make too much sense, this usually happens when I am not paying attention.) And as a result, I get somewhere fast without explimation, if I could follow this guideline I would, but like I said, i'm different, and all I can do is accept it, and hope others do as well. Character Guidelines The Ones I follow: 1. Do not outstrip the main cast at their talent. I don't perticularly wish to be better than them at their talents, I want to be the best at my own talents. My cutie mark (a blue 4-point star) represents my 4 skills: Poetry, Technology, Carpentry, and Cleverness. 3. There are only three types of pony. I really didn't want to make a new breed anyway, so this shouldn't be a problem. However homeland difference effecting appearence, only slightly. (Pointed Unicorn horn, height increases rapidly over lifetime, all caused by adaption in the homeland.) 4. Other Races. I didn't want to be anything other than a pony or a wolf, but I settled with pony because, well, hard to make friends when wolves are notorious for hunting living creatures for food. That, and I had way more options available as a pony. 6. Antagonists are fine. I am currently not an antagonist, but you know, things change. You never know when I might go nuts and burn a priceless outfit cuz I don't like somepony... (Suspicious face) 7. Use Common Sense IRL, I extremely despise lack of common sense, logic, or obvious "Don't Do That/Do That" knowledge skills. Mostly because since I was born, the generations after me seemed to be getting worse... Pinkie Pie, however, is my acception. Pinkie Pie don't need no rules of what's possible and what ain't. 8. Pinkie Pie As referred to in number 7, It's Pinkie Pie. The Ones I Bend: 2. No OC Alicorns. Formally, while setting up my account, I kinda made a bet, and I lost. We agreed that if I lost I had to be an alicorn because of this guideline. I proceeded to give the character the wings of a dragon and came up with the story of how they were aquired. I removed them and remained a unicorn after I won the next bet I made. (If I lost, I would have to make my pony pink EVERYWHERE.) 5. We're playing Cartoon Ponies. Based on the title of the guideline, I assumed it would be short and simple but, well I guess the only thing that makes my OC stand out in Equestria is his homeland and it's culture, same planet, same dimension, just in a location far, far away. My OC's past can be somewhat shady, but it's all in the point of view. Through my OC's eyes, his past and present were both good, but both totally different. Magic Guidelines For this, i'm going to simplify it a little. Being a unicorn, I cannot possess the powers of an Earth Pony, A Pegasus, an Alicorn, and so on. I follow the Unicorn magic guideline appropriately. I DO have magic items from my homeland that, even though they are not destructive, they can provide it's user with a small amount of power and/or knowledge, for example maybe they can preform a spell they couldn't before, or maybe now they know more about their talent. I seldomly do any type of alchemy work, but I realize it is allowed should I choose to use it. Settings Guidelines The ones I follow: 2. Power Most of my machinery is powered by steam, and other basic nessesities like lanterns have different methods of power. 3. Entertainment Generally, my OC's form of entertainment is recorded records he plays on the multiple record players around his house. He keeps an extra 3 in the workshop just in case. Other than that, I really don't do much in terms of tech I use for entertainment. 5. Twitter We explained how twitter exists, made it work logically, i'm happy with it. The Ones I Bend: 1. Technology This is the biggest bend for me. I'm having trouble with understanding what can and cannot exist. Short and Simple. 4. Everfree The Everfree interests my OC, and due to my OC's crazy nature, he often likes to visit the Everfree just to study it, watch how the weather acts, how the animals act, how the land acts. If he gets spotted by a creature that poses a threat he books it, and after he's exausted himself, he easily knows how to hide himself. He does his best to remain safe while still entertaining himself outside his home. I guess that technically makes it bending, but I wasn't sure so I just said it was anyway. Conclusion My math is horrible so pardon me if I mess up, but I follow 21/28 guidelines. Not sure there's much else to say, really, that's about it. I just got back from the races at 12:00 AM, I got a little side-tracked while writing this, (ADD) long story short it's 2:37 AM right now and I need some sleep. G'night Twitterponies! Category:Blog posts